


Ярость Занзаса. Верность Сквало

by Li_Liana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: После возвращения в Варию Занзас не может справиться со своей злостью, попутно занимается разборками со Сквало и выясняет некие нюансы событий тех лет, что он провел в заморозке.





	Ярость Занзаса. Верность Сквало

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн арки «Конфликт колец». 2013-2018г.

Занзас злой. С первого мгновения, как очнулся. Иногда ему кажется, что все те восемь лет, что он был в заморозке, его злость не спала вместе с ним, а копилась, росла и набирала силы. И сейчас ее чертовски много, даже для него, и слишком сложно держать в узде. Но он не может позволить себе стать частью собственной злости. Она была, есть и будет – его инструментом, его волей, его силой. Она – его, а не он – ее. Только так, и никак иначе. И это – единственная битва, которую он не проиграет никогда.  
Впрочем, ту он проигрывать тоже не намерен. Чтобы там ни напланировал и ни замыслил старый козел. Его он тоже переиграет. В этот раз все будет по-другому. Он победит и отомстит. Всем. И Варии тоже. Варии в первую очередь.  
Как они посмели выжить без него? Как посмели остаться вместе? Вария… да кем они себя возомнили? И кем считают его? Занзас был, Занзас ушел, Вария осталась? Подумаешь, заменили босса на капитана – и можно жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало?! Можно брать заказы и служить Вонголе?! Да как они посмели?! Как они только могли посметь?! И за это он ненавидит их до черноты в глазах.  
И от этого лживого «Босс, мы вас ждали», «Босс, мы так рады вас видеть» Занзаса почти физически тошнит, и кишки скручивает от желания вбить им в глотки каждое слово произнесенной фальши. Как же, ждали они. Прошло восемь лет. Могло пройти десять, двадцать, да хоть пятьдесят! А они бы все так же «ждали», а он бы украшал переливчатой сосулькой подвалы вонгольского особняка. Ждали они?! Лжецы! И предатели! Все до единого, не только Оттавио, который тогда сдал Девятому их план нападения, – все. Оттавио умрет первым. Остальные тоже заплатят, но позже. Сначала – Конфликт колец. Сначала – победа, а месть может и подождать. Тем более, сейчас они ему нужны. К сожалению.  
Занзас понимает, что Девятый никогда не стал бы его размораживать, не имея плана. А то и двух. Наверняка, двух. С меньшим раскладом Девятый не играет. И его верный Савада тоже. А в очередную ложь, что Девятый тут ни причем, что его разморозил некий неизвестный и внезапный доброжелатель, Занзас не верит ни на мгновение. Слишком все вовремя и слишком складывается один к одному. Никто не знает, как разморозить лед от Точки прорыва нуля, а неизвестный знал? В одиночку проник в особняк, который они тогда едва взяли штурмом всей Варией? Забрался в секретный подвал, зная тайну разморозки и имея все необходимое для его осуществления? И все это сделал какой-то совершенно неизвестный посторонний? Ха-ха три раза. Или сам Девятый, или его чертов советник – по его приказу или с его молчаливого одобрения.  
И хотя мелкий Савадин ублюдок и его Хранители выглядят полным ничтожеством, которое можно перешибить с первого удара, Занзас уверен: не все так просто. Девятый не дурак. Емицу тоже. Они могли бы не будить Занзаса и просто провозгласить это ублюдочное ничтожество Десятым. Но лишь немногие знают о Колыбели. А все, кто не знает, – не поймут. И не примут этот выбор. Слишком жалок Савадин отпрыск.  
Поэтому Девятому нужен этот бой. И победа ублюдка. И у Девятого изначально есть план. Неважно, настолько бездарным и ни на что не способным выглядит Савадин ублюдок вместе со своими Хранителями. Два старых козла рассчитывают на их победу. И, увы, они оба не дураки. И еще там Реборн, что само по себе уже проблема.  
А может они заодно решили натаскать на нем щенка? Потренировать для будущих битв? Заставить мальчишку под угрозой смерти в лице Занзаса стать хоть немного сильнее? Думают, что нашли себе удачную «грушу для битья»? Тогда это – их роковая ошибка. Даже две ошибки. Неважно, проиграет он Бой колец или нет. Ему некогда разбираться в планах противника. Но составить и воплотить свой он успеет. И он получит Вонголу в любом случае. Пусть у него мало времени. Пусть у него есть лишь Вария, от каждого взгляда на которую его корежит, и каждого из них хочется уебать, почувствовать на кулаках их кровь, забить до смерти, а потом выбросить как ненужный мусор. Каждого. По очереди. Одного за другим. Всех!  
Занзас выдыхает сквозь стиснутые до скрипа зубы. Нифига! Вария его. И ярость тоже его. Они оба – лишь его слуги и инструменты. И он не позволит самоуправничать никому из них. Ни Варии, ни собственной ярости.  
И он все равно переиграет старого козла, укравшего у него все и отобравшего восемь лет жизни. А с Варией он разберется потом. Может быть, даже не убьет. Может, просто прогонит. Нет, каждого проигравшего свой бой – точно убьет. А вот тех, кто выживет – наверное, все-таки прогонит. Или убьет. Он еще не решил. Но точно знает, что больше видеть не может эти изменившиеся за восемь лет рожи.  
Они жили без него. Перешагнули через его поражение и продолжили жить, оставшись Вонголой, ее частью, все так же работая на Девятого. Непростительно! И будто одного этого мало, еще они стали другими. Изменились. И каждый в отдельности, и все вместе. Вария стала другой, не той, что вместе с ним шла на штурм вонгольского особняка. Для Варии прошло восемь лет, а для него – нет. Меньше остальных время задело Маммона и Леви, сильнее всего – белобрысого мусора. А вот его он точно убьет. Наверное. Почти наверняка.  
Дурацкая клятва, идиотский белый хвост. Совершенно незнакомый парень. Чужой. Резкий. Не тот. Это не просто бесит, это больно. Черт с Варией, но мусор... как он посмел настолько измениться?! Не просто вырос – с этим бы Занзас еще мог смириться, но стал совершенно другим. Восемь лет назад акула понимал его как никто. Словно умел читать мысли. Не всех, не людей, а только его, Занзаса. И это пугало бы, если бы сам Зансас так же влегкую не читал его. С той самой первой встречи. С того первого взгляда с противоположной стороны банкетного зала. Занзас знал, что акула подойдет. И что пойдет за ним куда угодно, в любое пекло. Он и пошел. Акуле не надо было отдавать приказы. Акула всегда знал, чего хочет его хозяин. С акулой было неинтересно обсуждать планы, потому что акула всегда все понимал не то что с первого слова, а с полувзгляда, с самого первого намека. И Занзас всегда знал, что думает, делает и замышляет его акула. Всегда.  
Так было тогда. И этого не стало теперь. Совсем. И за это он ненавидит мусора еще больше. Единственное, за что он ему благодарен – не будь мусора, Занзас тратил бы чертову кучу времени на дурацкий вопрос, кто из нынешней Варии бесит его сильнее всех. Но с мусором ответ слишком очевиден. Слишком бросается в глаза – своими нелепыми патлами, дурацким ором и внезапной непроходимой тупостью. Это ж насколько надо охренеть, чтобы потребовать награду за доставленную фальшивку. И когда? Когда Занзас собирался сообщить ему о подделке? Прежняя акула знал бы это, едва переступив порог. Как мусор мог настолько отупеть за какие-то несчастные восемь лет?  
Занзас один сидит в зале для совещаний без света. Его любимое место, чтобы заново приручать свою ярость. Пусть для противника она станет предвестницей скорой и жестокой смерти, а ему была и будет послушной служанкой. Всегда. Он должен сохранить хотя бы это, раз прочего не осталось, раз все пошло прахом – Вария, мусор...  
Занзас прикрывает глаза. Он бы хотел забыть, но он помнит. И временами то прошлое кажется живее и настоящее нынешнего дня. Восемь лет сна, два месяца новой жизни, но словно все было лишь вчера.  
Сырая тьма вонголського подвала. Подставившийся под выстрел мусор. Никак не желающий сдаваться Девятый и парочка еще живых его телохранителей. И акула, которую уже не держат ноги. Занзас знает, что стреляли в него. Попали в акулу. Так и должно быть. Неважно. Надо лишь убить Девятого и занять его место, все остальное он потом исправит. А акула не подохнет. Не посмеет.  
– Не рыпайся, – Занзас затаскивает упрямца за одну из колонн и выдыхает ему почти в самое ухо: – Сдохнешь – убью!!!  
Когда Занзас встает, на мгновение их губы оказываются слишком близко. Занзаса пронзает шальная мысль, вполне под стать тому безумию, что они устроили. Но тогда было не время и не место. У него был Девятый, которого надо было убить.  
Но он не смог. Проиграл старику. А теперь все не то и не так. Прошлого нет. Есть лишь надоедливый громкий мусор, который посмел возглавить Варию. Сам принес ее Занзасу на блюдечке, сам взял после него. Гребаный мусор!  
Неожиданно Занзас ощущает, как к его губам на мгновение прижимаются чужие губы – холодные и сухие.  
Что?! Мусор?! Только эта белохвостая тварь может подкрасться настолько бесшумно.  
Занзас открывает глаза и одновременно бьет, коротко и резко. Беловолосая сволочь должна улететь в стену с расквашенной мордой. Но эта скотина посмела увернуться. Ну надо же! От стаканов и мебели не уворачивался. А тут – осмелился. Кулак Занзаса едва скользнул по скуле.  
– Какого хера ты делаешь?! – вскакивая, орет Занзас.  
Мусор отпрыгивает. Недостаточно далеко, недостаточно близко. Одним ударом не достанешь, промазывать снова Занзас не собирается, а гонять мусора вокруг стола – слишком много чести.  
– Помогаю тебе принять решение.  
Занзас пялится на него как на внезапно заговоривший столб.  
– Ты же все никак не выберешь, что делать со мной. И с Варией. То ли убить, то ли прогнать, – как ни в чем не бывало поясняет мусор.  
Что?! Этот мусор… Занзас на мгновение задыхается от ярости. Он все еще может... он все еще видит?! Все еще понимает его мысли?!  
А беловолосый ублюдок одним движением опускается на колени – только волосы полоснули перед лицом Занзаса как дурацкая простыня. Или как белый флаг.  
– Что за нафиг?! – снова рычит Занзас.  
Но пока он бесится, с трудом отбиваясь от спасительной мысли, что весь этот бред ему лишь мерещится, что он просто заснул в своем любимом кресле... Нет, Занзас знает, что не спит, но эта версия слишком заманчива, чтобы сразу отмахнуться от нее, хоть чуток не полюбовавшись напоследок. И пока Занзас смиряется с реальностью происходящего, мусор успевает расстегнуть его брюки, приспустить трусы и взять у Занзаса в рот.  
На вопрос мусор ожидаемо не отвечает – занят. Но Занзас и сам видит ответ. Уебать и убить. И именно в таком порядке. Да, так будет проще. Не надо сомневаться. Не надо решать. Выебет и убьет. Прямо сегодня. Сейчас. После. Вот как только мусор ему отсосет.  
Немного не вовремя, но оно того стоит. А для Конфликта колец он кого-нибудь найдет ему на замену. Или, похер, просто сдаст Кольцо Дождя. Все равно, старый козел наверняка сделал все для того, чтобы Савадин ублюдок выиграл.  
А ведь эта белобрысая скотина еще и минет делает профессионально. Лучше, чем все те бабы, что были у Занзаса – и тогда, и теперь.  
Вот тварь! И когда только успел научиться? И с кем?!  
Занзас снова ярится, хватает гребаного мусора за патлы и начинает ожесточенно вбиваться тому в глотку. Хотел? Получай! За все. За Варию. За предательство. За то, что выжил. За то, что посмел измениться. За то, что по-прежнему понимает – хоть что-то, хоть иногда. За то, что теперь такой невероятно чужой и далекий. За то, что стал чьей-то шлюхой. Чьей-то, не его! За все это и остальное скопом.  
Занзас кончает, у него на мгновение темнеет в глазах, он делает шаг назад, опираясь о стол. Вот сейчас. Отдышится и убьет. Заживо спалит на месте. Хотя нет, перебьется, мусор. Не будет он тратить Пламя на эту шлюху. Просто оторвет ему башку. Или возьмет за патлы и будет лупить мордой об стол, пока тот не подохнет.  
Когда Занзас открывает глаза, мусор стоит перед ним совершенно голый.  
Вот же шлюха! Уже успел раздеться? Он ведь от силы на пару минут отвлекся, если не меньше. Шлюха! Грязная патлатая шлюха. С лицом белее волос, с землисто-серыми, сжатыми в тонкую нить губами.  
– Какого?.. – у Занзаса нет сил даже на мат, и он понятия не имеет, что хочет спросить, да и хочет ли вообще что-то спрашивать, но нельзя молча смотреть на голого мусора.  
– Ты же хочешь меня выебать? – мусор пялится ему в глаза: зло, с вызовом, нагло.  
Да, хочу. Но, тысяча чертей, ты не должен об этом знать.  
Занзас таки хватает его за патлы – словно специально отрастил для того, чтобы за них было удобнее таскать – и сильным рывком толкает к столу. Раз уж собрался, то – так. И убьет потом тоже там же. Мусор сдавленно охает – здорово треснулся о столешницу, может даже сломал пару ребер. Хотя какое дело уже мертвецу до сломанных ребер? А живым мусор отсюда не выйдет. И это знают оба. Сейчас Занзас почти готов поверить, что эта чертова акула по-прежнему умеет его понимать.  
Занзас наваливается сверху, с наслаждением слушая, как сквозь зубы шипит мусор. Таки ребра. Простой ушиб из мусора и звука не выдавит. Сдохни, скотина!  
И сдохнешь, но не сейчас. Занзас на ощупь тычется в сжатое отверстие. Поздно зажиматься, мусор, ты же сам этого хотел. Резким толчком Занзас входит внутрь, уже вторым движением засаживая на всю глубину. Им движет не столько возбуждение, сколько желание причинить боль, ударить, унизить. Хотя куда уж дальше? И кто сказал, что это не возбуждает? Особенно, когда под ним бьется прохладное тело того, кто когда-то был его акулой, а сейчас просто гребаный мусор, посмевший его разочаровать.  
И Занзас мстит, каждым движением, каждым излишне резким толчком, больше похожим на удар, мстит за все то, что он никогда не выскажет мусору в лицо. Потому что если тот уже перестал понимать, то не заслуживает и этого, а если все еще умеет видеть его мысли, как и раньше, то и так все знает. И тем более заслуживает. И хорошо, что именно так. Просто убить его было бы слишком мало. И слишком быстро. А убивать медленно Занзас никогда не умел. Так и не научился. Ну ничего, он наверстает, потом. А с мусора хватит и этого.  
За отвлекающими мыслями Занзас не сразу понимает, что его член слишком свободно движется в заднице мусора. А ведь с каждым рывком он практически полностью выходит и вбивается обратно, словно не отыметь мусора хочет, а насадить как перепелку на вертел. И крови почти нет. И наконец до Занзаса с немалым запозданием доходит, что у мусора разработанная задница. Хорошо так разработанная. Значит, не только сосал, но и ноги раздвигал. Не перед ним! Вот тварь! Мусор, гребаный мусор!  
Ярость снова накатывает с такой силой, что Занзас едва удерживает Пламя от возникновения на руках. Не хватало еще поджарить мусора, пока трахает.  
И от этой мысли Занзас кончает, выплескиваясь в мусора, но не выходит, а еще сильнее вжимается в тощую задницу, еще сильнее прижимает мусора к столу. А волосы он и так не отпускал. Очень удобные патлы, в некотором смысле, почти незаменимые. Занзас резко дергает, заставляя повернуть к себе лицо. Мусор пытается упираться, но Занзас или добьется желаемого, или снимет с него скальп. И, похоже, что мусор предпочитает последнее. Но кто ж ему даст. Занзас делает рывок второй рукой за подбородок, и почти сворачивая шею, почти ломая позвонки, таки заставляет его повернуться.  
– Ты под кого лег, мусор?!  
И хотя Занзас видит только половину лица, лишь один глаз с расширившимся от боли зрачком, он совершенно точно знает, что мусор собирается ему соврать. Занзас еще сильнее выворачивает его голову, всем телом прижимая акулу к столу.  
– Правду! Кто?!  
За ложь он сейчас убьет, хотя он в любом случае убьет, но соврать не даст.  
– Кто?!!!  
– Оттавио.  
Занзас задыхается от этого ответа. Этот предатель, сдавший его Девятому, которого Вария казнила на прошлой неделе? Сквало с ним? Когда? Или все это время? С самого начала? Еще до штурма? Еще до подвала? Сквало тоже... «предал» колючим комком застревает в мыслях, путая их и разрывая на бессмысленные клочки, не поддающиеся осознанию. Занзасу кажется, что он сам сейчас сдохнет на месте, если додумает эту мысль до конца.  
– Это была цена за Варию. За то, чтобы мы могли дождаться тебя. Оттавио предложил. Когда мы ожидали казни после мятежа, – рвано, едва переводя дыхание между короткими фразами, произносит Сквало, так, словно он бы предпочел молчать, но видит, насколько бьет по Занзасу предыдущий ответ, и выдавливает этот из себя буквально по капле. – Он сказал. Или так. Или когда разбудят Занзаса, тот окажется один. Без никого и ничего.  
Занзас разжимает пальцы, намертво запутавшиеся в белых волосах.  
Если бы весь этот долбаный особняк взорвался и упал ему на голову – и то было бы легче. Он отталкивает Сквало и, слепо натыкаясь на столы со стульями, бредет на балкон.  
И даже ночной холодный воздух не сразу приводит его в себя.  
Вот старый козел! Он с самого начала спланировал все это. Ну, конечно. Тогда Савадин ублюдок уже родился. И, вероятно, Пламя в нем уже проявилось. Еще лишь заморозив Занзаса, Девятый уже планировал сегодняшний день. Он всегда думает на десять ходов вперед. И еще тогда знал, кого назовет своим наследником. План устранения Занзаса и возвышения никчемного мальчишки был готов еще тогда.  
Этот долбаный Конфликт колец! Шесть Хранителей и Реборн-репетитор. Девятый с Емицу разыграют все как по нотам. И неважно, что, сойдись они лично, Занзас расшибет малявку в лепешку. Ясно, что два старых козла придумали, как этого избежать. Все решат бои Хранителей. Которые тоже пройдут в строгом соответствии с планом Девятого и Емицу. У них было восемь лет, чтобы изучить Варию, рассмотреть под микроскопом каждого из ее офицеров, чтобы идеально подобрать противников, они все рассчитали – дважды, даже трижды. Хранители мальчишки не будут выглядеть сильнее, но победят, неизбежно победят. А если даже нет, то у старых козлов и на этот случай есть свой план. Но им не нужны сюрпризы, не нужны неизвестные Хранители Занзаса, которых он стал бы срочно набирать из почти случайных людей, не будь у него Варии.  
И если бы не Вария – он не был бы так уверен в своих силах и не бросил бы так быстро вызов. Больше времени, больше возможности заметить и понять замысел Девятого, больше шансов на случайности и непредвиденности. А все это Девятого категорически не устраивало, и, чтобы пресечь в зародыше лишние риски, Девятому была нужна Вария.  
Вария в руках у Занзаса. И только Сквало мог бы отдать ее ему. Снова. Девятый знал это. И добился своего. Как всегда. Еще и заставил акулу за это платить. Занзас сжимает кулаки. Получается, в Варии с самого начала знали, что его разморозят. Когда-нибудь. Когда захочет Девятый. Вария не выживала без него, она ждала его. Они действительно ждали его все эти годы. Вашу ж мать!  
Когда Занзас возвращается, в зале Сквало уже нет. И это хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. Ведь что делать с Варией, Занзас уже решил. Он не убьет никого из них. Накажет каждого проигравшего, размажет всмятку, да так, чтобы неповадно было впредь проигрывать в боях за босса. Но никого не убьет. И не прогонит.  
Но что теперь делать с самой акулой, Занзас понятия не имеет. И это бесит. Просто чудовищно бесит.

***  
Назавтра мусор делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Так же орет. И так же внаглую не уворачивается от летящих в него стаканов и пресс-папье. Но Занзасу от этого не легче. Разве что чуть-чуть. По крайней мере, теперь эту проблему можно отложить до завершения Конфликта колец. А там… А там, может, мусор сдохнет в процессе, и не придется ничего решать.  
Когда мусор идет на свой бой, Занзас провожает его стаканом в голову и традиционным обещанием убить в случае проигрыша. Хотя если он даже Луссурию не убил, неужели Вария до сих пор верит в эти угрозы? Или, может быть, они думают, что он всех неудачников оптом добьет после завершения всех боев? Тогда они – идиоты. Но Сквало, акула... верит или нет? Мусор все такой же чужой патлатый пронзительно орущий придурок, которого Занзас совершенно не понимает. Но вот понимает ли его сам мусор? Или тогда просто показалось?  
А еще беда в том, что Занзас не верит, что Сквало может проиграть какому-то мальчишке, которого пару недель назад походя уделал одной левой. Но если Сквало выиграет этот бой, то Занзас уже победил в Конфликте колец. А в это Занзас еще больше не верит. Не могли и Девятый, и Реборн так оплошать. Просто не могли.  
И эти два неверия сталкиваются, как два несущихся лоб в лоб поезда, порождая в мыслях Занзаса настоящую катастрофу. Им нет места в одной реальности, но Занзас никак не может выбрать, какая из этих невозможностей более невозможна. Поэтому он идет смотреть бой. И будет смотреть все последующие. До самого конца.  
Когда Сквало исчезает в пасти акулы, Занзас смеется. От облегчения. Он не ошибся. Мальчишка Савады не проиграл. План Девятого в действии. И предпринятая контрмера Занзаса все так же актуальна. А еще нет мусора – нет проблемы, и не надо ничего решать. И это же замечательно?  
Вот только пока он смеялся, где-то за ребрами засела колючка и теперь мешает при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Поначалу Занзас даже думает, что просто поперхнулся, но нет. Ничего, рассосется со временем. Или он привыкнет. Третьего не дано.  
Бой тумана оказывается самым продуктивным на подумать. В этот раз Занзас еще больше не верит, что Емицу с Реборном удалось отыскать Хранителя, способного составить конкуренцию аркобаллено. Но одновременно он еще больше уверен в победе команды никчемного мальчишки. И теперь это противоречие его уже ничуть не смущает. Сам бой двух иллюзионистов ему совершенно не интересен – сплошные игра и обман, не поймешь, где труп противника, а где очередная иллюзия. Так зачем отвлекаться? Итоговый результат он узнает после заключения Червелло, а пока у него есть занятие куда более полезное – наблюдать за командой ублюдка. Ведь всех потом придется убивать. И тогда уже нельзя будет ошибиться в оценке.  
И чем больше смотрит, тем яснее видит, что мальчик-дождь никогда бы не убил своего противника. Такой – никогда. Мальчики с таким взглядом никогда не добивают поверженных соперников. Сам Савадин ублюдок – возможно и мог бы, но его Хранитель Дождя – никогда. И старый хрыч не мог не знать этого. Значит, акула была специально для мусора. Акула для Сквало. Сраное чувство юмора Девятого, блядь!  
А еще это означает, что старому козлу был нужен труп Сквало. Именно труп мусора. Хрен знает зачем, но ни одного другого хранителя Червелло даже не пытались добить. Только Сквало, только мусора, только его акулу. И от этого чертова колючка становится еще острее, и не просто мешает, а дерет легкие при каждом вздохе. Он проиграл свою акулу Девятому. Проиграл. Позволил его убить. Блядь!  
И заодно именно теперь Занзас осознает еще один элемент плана старого хрыча. Занзас понимает, как ловко увели от него Цуну, и зачем им был нужен тот дебильный младенец-корова. Конечно он бы проиграл. Несмотря на свою базуку. Никто не сможет уделать Леви за пять минут. А когда фокус закончится – Леви малявку обязательно добьет. Вот только Цуна так же обязательно вмешается. Сейчас Занзас это видит настолько четко, будто сам планировал, сидя в одной комнате с Емицу и Девятым. Цуна вмешается и будет дисквалифицирован, что спасает его от личного боя с Занзасом. А потом его Хранители побеждают в счете. Здравствуй, план номер один. Нет, общую идею этого плана Занзас вычислил уже давно, но вот все детали понял только теперь. Но они ничего не меняют. Уж на этот план у него давно готов достойный ответ. Гораздо больше Занзаса тревожит, что задумано в плане номер два и номер три. Потому что их он пока даже близко не вычислил, но надеется, что его контрмера перешибет все возможные замыслы Девятого. А если и нет – пару запасных вариантов у него тоже есть. Завтрашний день и последний бой все решит.

***  
Увы, с надеждами Занзасу никогда не везло. И он слишком поздно понимает второй план старика. Тот, который был на случай, если не удастся избежать прямого столкновения Занзаса и бездарного мальчишки.  
Старый хрыч разморозил лишь его для того, чтобы заморозить снова, теперь уже руками пацана, и, видимо, навсегда. Мелкого Саваду Реборн натаскивал именно на это. Пусть не получилось с первой попытки – выйдет со второй или третьей. И чертов хлюпик сделает это, если Занзас не убьет его прежде. А он – постарается, очень постарается. Вот только Пламя на руках уже замерзло, и не желает разбиваться, как Занзас не старается. Но он все равно не сдастся. Он не хочет снова...  
Удар. Мокрая земля. Голоса. Маммон. Бельфегор. Сколько времени прошло? Такое ощущение, что считанные минуты. И судя, по тому, что он слышит, так оно и есть. Ну надо же, какой сюрприз. Неожиданный, что вдвойне приятно. Не зря он тогда подкинул колечки Бельфегору и Леви. А ведь ничего такого не имел в виду, даже не планировал. Просто хотел позлить мальчишку, а если удастся, то и спровоцировать повернуться к нему спиной и попытаться помочь своим хранителям. Уж Занзас такой возможности не упустил бы, но пацан не повелся. А из провалившейся провокации внезапно получилась такая неожиданная польза.  
Старый козел. Два старых козла. Змея и лиса. У них было не два, у них было три плана. И третий не оставлял Занзасу ни шанса. Вернее, у него изначально их не было, ни единого. Он был лишь пешкой в этой игре. Которая от и до была ради ублюдочного мальчишки и во имя него. А Занзаса старый хрыч просто использовал. Как всегда.  
Когда Кольцо скатывается с его руки, у Занзаса только одна мысль – сдохнуть. Тут же, на месте. Зачем тянуть? Для чего? Теперь все знают, что в нем нет крови Вонголы, и он никогда не получит этот трон. Это право, которое он всегда считал своим, которое ему пообещал Девятый, признав своим сыном. В которое он когда-то поверил. Ради которого жил и за которое боролся. Но все напрасно. Он проиграл.  
А потом он слышит голос акулы. Своей дохлой акулы, которая назло всем, втайне от всезнающих Червелло, все-таки оказывается живой. И это настолько выбивает Занзаса из колеи, что он начинает говорить. С мусором. Только с ним одним. Ему плевать на то, сколько вокруг зрителей. Плевать на все. Хрен с тем, что у него уже ничего нет. Но есть одна внезапно разговорившаяся акулка. Которая вдруг решила устроить вечер воспоминаний вперемешку с дешевым сеансом психоанализа, и сейчас этого вполне достаточно. Мусор совсем охренел? Что он делает? Тянет время? Зачем? Ах да, их резервная команда. Вообще-то они собирались использовать ее совершенно не для этого. Расчет был на то, что когда Занзас заберет кольца, а Реборн или кто-то еще попытается переиграть ситуацию за счет грубой силы – надо будет пресечь этот мятеж в зародыше. Тогда бы это помогло. Но сейчас, когда кольца Вонголы у него нет и уже никогда не будет – какой смысл?  
Впрочем, живой акулы тоже не было в планах старика. Ошибся один раз – может ошибиться и снова. Почему бы не попытаться? А еще наконец-то рассасывается та чертова заноза, которой наградил его прилипчивый дохлый мусор – чтоб его. И без нее настолько легче дышать, что Занзасу похер на здравый смысл. Он знает, что уже не выиграет. Но проиграть подороже – тоже отличная тактика, просто замечательная.  
И в тот момент он искренне верит, что терять ему уже нечего. А сдохнуть так, в бою, лучше, чем казнь. И неважно, что он даже не сможет встать, пока сражается Вария – ее босс тоже в деле.

***  
Насколько он ошибся, Занзас понимает лишь в камере – отоспавшись и уже немного придя в себя. Ну да, фамильная тюрьма Вонголы – отличное место для размышлений. Сразу его не убьют. Потому что никто не посмеет отдать такой приказ, даже Емицу. А Девятый еще не скоро очнется. Если вообще очнется. Если же нет, клинический добрячок Цуна тем более никогда на это не пойдет. В пылу боя, защищая своих гребаных друзей – да, а хладнокровно исполнить приговор узнику – нет. Интересно, что мальчишка будет делать, если Девятый все-таки загнется? Но к чертям Цуну. Пока Девятый все еще жив. И если он подохнет – Занзас об этом узнает. Но не стоит рассчитывать, что не отбросивший сразу копыта старый хрыч сделает ему приятный сюрприз и скончается в больнице под присмотром своих лучших врачей. Значит, исходить надо из того, что решение будет принимать Девятый.  
Снова заморозит? Интересно, а эта техника вообще применима вне боя? Или требует определенного эмоционального состояния? Но даже если и нет, у Девятого еще очень не скоро появятся силы на прорыв Точки нуля. Сам Занзас очухается гораздо раньше. Что тогда? Казнь более простым путем? Например, расстрелять? Хорошая шутка. Занзас уже сейчас в состоянии положить десяток обычных бойцов Вонголы. А пройдет еще несколько дней, и пришедшим за его головой и полсотни в отряде не хватит.  
А до тех пор, когда Девятый станет в состоянии его снова заморозить, он успеет пять раз сбежать. Или не сбежать. А сделать что-нибудь другое. Занзас смотрит в потолок. Маленькая грязная камера очень способствует анализу собственных ошибок. А ведь была еще одна. Он не только ошибся насчет неизбежности казни, но и пропустил кое-что еще.  
У Девятого и компании сработал не третий план, а крайняя страховка. Вроде бы разница невелика, но она есть. Они не рассчитывали, что он сможет так быстро, а главное – «самостоятельно» разморозиться. Да и он сам на это не рассчитывал. План старого хрыча состоял именно в Занзасе-сосульке. Слишком красиво и слишком символично. Девятый любит такие планы, просто обожает. Занзас уверен, что старик рискнул его разморозить, лишь зная, что он в любом случае ни при каком из раскладов не получит вонгольское кольцо. Но на выходе Девятый планировал отнюдь не себя в коме, а Занзаса в фамильном склепе, который, стоит Занзасу только захотеть, надолго его не удержит. Так что в этом смысле старикашка проиграл, и достаточно крупно. Осталось только найти способ воспользоваться этим проигрышем.  
И еще один очень хороший вопрос: «дорогая» Вария, которая – паршивцы такие, три шкуры спустит, когда доберется, – ни словом не обмолвилась боссу о том, что планирует вариант, в котором им придется экстренно размораживать босса. И правильно сделали, кстати. Он бы никогда не поверил, что никчемный мальчишка может оказаться на это способен. А если бы поверил... Убил бы нафиг при первой встрече. И не было бы никакой Битвы колец. Правда, Девятый этого сильно бы не оценил. И не быть Варии больше частью Вонголы, если вообще быть. Впрочем, вопрос бытия или не-бытия Варии все еще открыт. Важно другое: кто больше других знал о заморозке, кто посмел бы строить планы за его спиной, кого бы ему не сдали остальные вместе с планом и всеми потрохами при первой же возможности? И на все вопросы только один ответ. Его акула, его гребаный мусор, видевший от и до его первую заморозку и возглавлявший Варию все этих долбаных восемь лет. И у Занзаса к нему очень много вопросов. И он намерен получить на них ответы. Желательно немедленно.  
Занзас зажигает Пламя на руках и вышибает дверь, презрительно смотрит на перекошено-перепуганные лица охранников, бросает короткое:  
– Приведите Сквало, – и возвращается в камеру лежать и пялиться в потолок, полагая, что намек на дальнейшую судьбу этой милой фамильной тюрьмы в случае неисполнения его приказа вполне понятен.  
Сначала они все-таки ставят новую дверь. А потом уже привозят Сквало. В том же инвалидном кресле, в котором он в последний раз видел акулу на экранах Червелло. Или в другом, но очень похожем. Сквало так же примотан бинтами за руки и за ноги. И судя по грязи на них – все-таки кресло то же самое.  
Они его даже не развязали. Сволочи. Интересно, с остальными варийцами обращаются столь же «хорошо», или это какая-то индивидуальная неприязнь именно к мусору?  
А еще акула выглядит дохлой. Нет, он все еще жив, но жизни в нем уже нет.  
– Босс, простите, – тихо произносит Сквало, даже не поднимая взгляда.  
Тихо, блядь! Его орущая как три сирены акула. Акула, которая не умеет извиняться и никогда не называет его боссом. Почти никогда. Остальные – да. Но – не мусор, и уж точно не наедине.  
Занзаса потряхивает. Он не готов потерять гребаного мусора снова. Как тот посмел сдаться, если сам Занзас – еще нет? Он опускается на колени и начинает медленно разматывать бинты. Мусор молчит, даже не пытается пошевелиться, а Занзас боится поднять голову и заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Под бинтами наручники. По две пары на каждую руку и ногу. И хотя у акулы тонкие кости, но для щиколоток браслеты все равно слишком малы – железо глубоко врезается в опухшую и воспаленную плоть.  
Сволочи. Занзас уверен, что никакого настолько особого приказа насчет Сквало никто не отдавал. Охранникам просто пофиг: привезли в камеру, закрыли, забыли. Когда-нибудь он уроет всех нынешних охранников этого комплекса. Каждого. Найдет и замочит. Позже, потом, годы спустя, когда никто уже не свяжет убийства с этими событиями. Занзас умеет ждать. Осталось только выйти отсюда живым. А он выйдет. Они выйдут. Хрен вам, а не акула. Он не позволит снова его отобрать.  
Звать охранников и просить ключи Занзас не собирается. Да и не факт, что они у них есть – фиг его знает, кто и когда надевал на акулу эти наручники.  
На правой кисти возникает маленькое, но концентрированное Пламя. Всего лишь на пару секунд зажать замок браслета между указательным и большим пальцем. Расплавившаяся сталь, один раскрытый наручник, один небольшой, но прямо на глазах набухающий волдырем ожог на руке Сквало. Будет еще семь таких же. Акула не произносит ни звука, лишь едва дергаются кончики пальцев обожженной руки. К следующему браслету рука уже сжата в кулак, который даже не дрогнет. Лучше бы Сквало орал. А от этого неживого молчания Занзасу настолько не по себе, что хочется заорать самому или от души врезать мусору по морде, чтобы не строил тут из себя тухлую замороженную рыбу.  
Уже расстегнуты все восемь наручников, а мусор так и не пошевелился, не попытался встать с чертова кресла и даже не поднял головы. И Занзас не знает, что с этим делать. В самом деле, ну не бить же его.  
Занзас размышляет несколько минут, но ничего лучшего на ум все равно не приходит. Он наклоняется над креслом, взваливает акулу на плечо – тот вздрагивает от первого прикосновения, он не сопротивляется и не помогает – и тащит на свой узкий лежак.  
Просто уложить, лечь рядом, обхватить, прижать к себе и уткнуться носом в белую макушку – вот и весь гребаный план. Да, хреновый из Занзаса стратег. Волосы Сквало всегда пахнут водой, сколько стаканов с коньяком о его башку не расшибай. Сейчас – затхлой, скорее болотом, но все равно – водой.  
– Сдохнешь – убью! – Занзас повторяет то, что сказал когда-то, то ли восемь лет, то ли вечность назад.  
Акула начинает мелко дрожать, потом поднимает голову, Занзас смотрит в его глаза. И это больно. И это чертовски охренительно неправильно, что ему больно смотреть в глаза Сквало. Потому что в них слишком много вины и поражения – во взгляде его акулы, которая никогда не сдается. Сквало делал все, шел на все и переступал через все, лишь бы Занзас получил Вонголу. Но ничего не вышло. Вчерашней ночью не только Занзас потерял все, Сквало проиграл даже больше.  
Занзас подбородком упирается в макушку, заставляя его опустить голову и отвести взгляд. А потом делает то, что не сделал восемь лет назад, тогда у него не хватило времени, тогда он слишком спешил убить Девятого. Но теперь эта игра закончена навсегда. Жив Девятый или нет, уже объявлен Десятый, а сам Занзас навсегда вычеркнут из этого списка. Он уже успешно похерил все, к чему стремился всю свою сознательную жизнь. Но у него еще осталась акула в его руках.  
Занзас наклоняется к Сквало и целует его – медленно, не спеша, со вкусом. Он целует ту свою акулку, того любимого гребаного мусора, которого оставил умирать за колонной восемь лет назад, отправившись добивать Девятого. Мусора, который не умер тогда, и не посмеет умереть теперь. Потому что без него у Занзаса вообще нихрена нет, совсем, в принципе. А еще он целует эту патлатую блядовитую шлюху, которую встретил восемь лет спустя, которая его дико бесит, но без которой он все равно не знает, как жить, и даже не может нормально дышать.  
Сквало перестает бить дрожь, он разрывает затянувшийся поцелуй, чуть отстраняется и, закусив губу, смотрит на Занзаса, а в глазах вопрос – бесконечно огромный, который можно разбить на тысячу или свести к одному, но который Сквало все равно никогда не задаст вслух.  
– Дурак, – говорит Занзас.  
И это единственный ответ, который здесь и сейчас он может ему дать. И он очень надеется, что Сквало поймет, что он все еще умеет понимать его без слов, что тогда в особняке ему не померещилось.  
Акула наконец-то перестает изображать дохлую рыбешку, протягивает до того безвольно прижатые к бокам руки и обнимает в ответ. А Занзас наконец-то может спокойно выдохнуть. Вот теперь – точно выживет. Раны у долбаного мусора бывали и посерьезнее.

***  
В камере душно, а его акулка – как переносной кондиционер или хотя бы как холодный компресс. В любую погоду мерзлявая холодная рыба, которую так приятно тискать, – исключительно как охлаждающий элемент, не более.  
– Расскажи, – требует Занзас, и Сквало не уточняет, о чем, но и не спешит отвечать.  
– Слишком много всего.  
– Выберешь главное, я в тебя верю, – хмыкает Занзас.  
И Сквало не орет – впервые за все это время, а просто нормально рассказывает, спокойно, ровно. Черт, ведь Дождь и должен быть таким, его основная сила – Успокоение. Это как и до чего надо было довести его акулу, его Хранителя Дождя, чтобы он стал такой бешеной упячкой? Интересно, как изменило акулу пробуждение Занзаса, сделало еще злее, да? Или дальше беситься тому уже просто некуда? Как они только не уебали друг друга тогда, сразу после его разморозки. Но ведь это его акула, его мусор – всегда верен, до самого конца. Занзас чуть не свихнулся, лишь на мгновение допустив, что Сквало мог бы его предать. Он может ненавидеть гребаного мусора, может убить, придушить собственными руками, но никогда не усомнится в его верности. Солнце встает на востоке, дождь падает вниз – иначе просто и быть не может.  
Сквало сидит в инвалидном кресле, а Занзас на койке и слушает – про эти долбаные восемь лет, про Варию, которая жила без него, про Вонголу, и про все, что он пропустил, пока болтался сосулькой в том чертовом подвале.  
Как бы между делом он спрашивает:  
– Тогда вас долго держали до вынесения решения?  
– Несколько недель, почти месяц.  
– Значит у нас полно времени, – криво улыбается Занзас.  
Акула отвечает ему такой же кривой и невеселой улыбкой. А под его голос Занзасу очень хорошо думается.  
Девятый уже наверняка пришел в себя. Почему же за ними до сих пор не пришли? Старый хрыч так долго восстанавливает силы? Или дело в чем-то еще?  
Восемь лет назад никто не знал тайны разморозки. А сейчас она известна целой толпе народу. Включая Варию, представителей других семей, посторонних аркобаллено и вообще левых чуваков, типа прихлебателей Мукуро. Даже если уничтожить Варию, любому из оставшихся когда-нибудь в голову может прийти светлая мысль использовать Занзаса – если сейчас его просто заморозить и снова убрать в чулан.  
Да, добыть кольца Вонголы – это проблема. Но, с другой стороны, тому же Мукуро выдурить их у бестолкового Цуны – надо только захотеть. Так что заморозка Занзаса проблему Девятого не решит. Наоборот, почти гарантирует, что когда-нибудь рано или поздно очень злой Занзас свалится на голову бесхребетному Десятому и зашибет старикашкиного любимца.  
Нет, такое решение Девятого не устроит. Тогда что остается? Сначала заморозить, а потом убить? Интересно, как? Что-то Занзас сильно сомневается, что обычные пули пройдут сквозь этот лед. Что еще? Утопить? Ха! Как утопят, так и вытащат при необходимости. Сбросить в ядерный реактор? Может быть, сработает. Но тогда над старым хрычом будет ржать весь Альянс семей. На это Девятый тоже не сможет пойти.  
Занзас ухмыляется. Да, пожалуй, он сейчас настоящая проблема для лживого «папашки». Хотя, с другой стороны, тому ничто не мешает эту самую проблему сначала заморозить, а потом спокойно думать над ее решением. Значит, надо подкинуть старому хрычу другой выход и побыстрее. И вот как раз с самим решением все понятно – если старый хрыч будет уверен в его верности Вонголе и в том, что он никогда не пойдет против провозглашенного Десятого – старикашка обделается от счастья. Пожалуй, даже Варию ему на радостях оставит. Ведь какой идеальный вариант: Девятый для всех снова сделается милосердным и справедливым – сохранит свой так долго и тщательно создаваемый имидж; не разосрется с любимым наследничком, а то этот придурок Цуна – такой, с него станется закатить скандал старому хрычу, если узнает, что тот казнил всю Варию; на сдачу еще сохранит самое эффективное вонгольское подразделение. А то ж Вария – это не только личная армия Занзаса, а еще ценная и крайне полезная ячейка в военных силах Семьи. Пусть незаменимых нет, но пока Девятый будет полностью менять Варию – Вонгола ослабнет, и найдутся Семьи, которые не преминут этим воспользоваться.  
Так что, как ни крути, верный Занзас устраивает Девятого в десятки раз больше, чем Занзас замороженный. Но вот только как убедить в этой верности старого хрыча, при том, что ею вообще даже и не пахнет, а ложь Девятый никогда не примет. И слову Занзаса никогда не поверит, ни на йоту.  
Что отдельно обидно, именно сейчас и именно с таким раскладом Занзас даже готов быть честным – всерьез. Но ему не поверят. И он это понимает слишком хорошо. Тогда что ему остается?  
Надо предоставить старику какой-то козырь. Настолько мощный, чтобы Девятый был уверен, что Занзас никогда не переступит через него. Но что он может ему дать, если сейчас у него уже вообще ничего нет? Осталась только акула. И репутация, кстати. Паршивая, но все же.  
Занзас думает. И у него есть мысль, которая ему совершенно не нравится. И даже бесит, но лучшей все равно нет. А на новую заморозку он категорически не согласен.  
– Тогда здесь тоже были камеры? – спрашивает он.  
– Да, – кивает Сквало, а в глазах уже застыл вопрос, что задумал Занзас.  
– Оттавио смог их отключить?  
– Нет, он и не пытался, – качает головой Сквало.  
– Тут вы только договорились? Или?  
– Расплачиваться я тоже начал здесь. А потом уже… по всякому бывало.  
– Вот как.  
Занзас молчит. Пока ему нечего ответить. Плана пока у него нет. Но сдаваться он тоже не намерен.  
Больше они к этому разговору не возвращаются. Но проходит еще пара недель и Занзас понимает, что дальше тянуть уже некуда. Надо дать Девятому предельно надежную гарантию собственной верности – козырь, способный разрушить остатки его жизни. Нечто такое, через что Занзас никогда не переступит. Или хотя то, про что старый хрен будет думать именно так.  
И у Занзаса только один вариант. Предельно фиговый, но других не осталось. И он заплатит эту цену за Варию. И не потому, что она ему нужна. Пожалуй, ему бы хватило и свободы с бонусом в виде акулы. Но старый хрыч в это никогда не поверит. Поэтому ставки надо повышать, и ценой сделки он назовет Варию – теперь это все, на что он может рассчитывать. Вернее, это – все, что когда-либо могло у него быть. А старый козел просто морочил ему голову. Но карты уже вскрыты, его провели, и остается играть лишь тем, что есть. Но больше он ничего не позволит у себя отобрать. И как же удобно, что акула тоже входит в сделку по Варии.  
Занзасу тяжело, до крика. Так, словно приходится что-то ломать внутри себя. И еще сложнее не ненавидеть за это Сквало. Хотя тот всего лишь инструмент. Удобный, наилучший для его плана. И единственно возможный – любого другого на его месте Занзас потом просто убил бы. И это сразу бы вполовину уменьшило ценность компромата, который Занзас собирается предоставить Девятому, и поставило бы под угрозу весь план. Поэтому только Сквало. А Занзас сумеет удержать свою ярость, утопить в этом Дожде и не убить акулу за то, что собирается сделать с ним. Даже не возненавидеть. Ну, не больше, чем они и так ненавидят друг друга.  
Сквало снова сидит в коляске, используя ее как кресло, другой мебели кроме нее и узкого лежака в камере нет, когда Занзас решительно встает и одним четким движением опускается перед ним на колени. А бесконечно долгое мгновение спустя тянется к ремню его брюк. Занзас может гордиться собой, ни капли сомнений и никакой фигни вроде дрожащих пальцев.  
Сквало замирает, не шевелится, даже не дышит.  
Без малейшего колебания Занзас расстегивает брюки, достает его член, вялый и сморщенный, и берет в рот. И лишь тогда поднимает взгляд. В глазах Сквало плещется ужас. Он по-прежнему сидит застывшим изваянием, вцепившись в подлокотники побелевшими пальцами.  
Сделав пару неловких движений – все же Занзасу впервые приходится так, недостаток опыта сказывается, он отрывается от своего занятия и поворачивает голову к камере.  
– Мне нужна Вария. Вся. Полностью. Навсегда. И я присягну новому Вонголе.  
Он говорит это не для мусора, а для тех, кто смотрит. И какая у Варии, однако, стабильная цена. Как у дорогой шлюхи. Снова продается тем же способом и в том же месте, только покупатель другой.  
Занзас смотрит в глазок камеры, а потом снова в глаза Сквало. И совершенно точно знает, что теперь тот все понял. Так, словно они заранее обсуждали это вслух. Но для них в этом нет необходимости. И так все понятно. Обоим, снова.  
И это – хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. Настолько, что на короткий миг Занзас даже думает, что к черту Варию, ему достаточно уже и одного Сквало. Но нет, Вария ему тоже нужна.  
Сообщение о помиловании приходит на следующий день. Оплата принята.

***  
А сволочной мусор снова делает вид, будто бы ничего и не было. Уебал бы! Что, кстати, хорошая идея. Пресс-папье врезается в дверь в сантиметре от головы Сквало.  
– Куда пошел, мусор? Мы еще не закончили.  
Акула кривит рожу в ухмылке и идет к Занзасу. Развязно и нагло, а ведь совершенно точно знает, зачем Занзас его остановил и не дал уйти вместе с остальными офицерами.  
Занзас толкает его на стол, одним рывком оголяя тощий костлявый зад. А потом размашисто вбивается в него и думает, что да пошли они со своими Кольцами. У него есть Вария. И есть акула. А Савадин пацан пусть подавится своим вонгольским троном. В конце концов, Занзас – тоже часть Вонголы, и малому придется с этим жить. И справиться с этим мелкому ублюдку будет не проще, чем Занзасу признать, что это ничтожество будет править Вонголой. Пацан с ним еще намучается и не раз проклянет эту свою, срежисированную двумя старыми козлами, победу. Занзас сумеет отравить ему жизнь.  
Он ухмыляется и запускает руку в длинные белые патлы своего мусора, заставляя его прогнуться, и еще сильнее, и еще чуть-чуть. И глядя на эту напряженную, выгнутую дугой спину, ощущая узкое и горячее, толкающееся навстречу ему тело, Занзас думает, что все не так уж плохо. Он сможет к этому привыкнуть. И ко всему остальному тоже. Вария и Сквало – не худший выигрыш после завершения заведомо проигрышной партии.


End file.
